I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Shenae Stanley is a genius; a gifted child. She has had a tough life as a gifted child, being taunted and tortured for her brains. It had gotten so bad that her parents pulled her out of school and she is sent to spend the last year of highschool with her cousin, Jessica Stanley. In this new school, she hopes to be treated like less of a freak and more of an average person. OC/Paul
1. Chapter 1

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

I was a gifted child, and I don't have any idea where I had gotten it from, but I would trade it any day, any time, for a normal life. Or...any life that didn't include me being a child prodigy, a gifted child. I wanted to be normal, average, happy teenager who went to parties, and went shopping with friends. But I was gifted. I was different; smart.

It wasn't bad when I was younger, being gifted and smart meant that I got homework and school done earlier. But as I got older, and more people noticed that I smart, life got tougher. I couldn't be put into a private school like my parents wanted, because we were an average family. My parents were not rich whatsoever, but they weren't poor; they were in the middle, the typical middle class American family.

So being a gifted child and going to a normal school, while in Elementary, seemed fun. I was treated like a shiny toy, a toy that knew a lot. I was always being asked questions by my classmates, and I always answered them, feeling helpful and wanted. I felt like I was wanted, needed and appreciated. I felt happy, and I loved that.

But then I went into junior high, and things went downhill so drastically, I called it my 'Landslide Middle High Nightmare' or LMHN for short. I knew that my parents told the teachers at middle-school how gifted I was, and once it got out that they were going to have a gifted student in their class, it got around to the students. It had changed so much from elementary, everything was worse, much worse.

The first time I stepped foot into my home-room, I had food thrown at me. I kept my head held high, telling myself that it was okay, that they were just jealous and that I should just ignore them. I told myself that there was nothing wrong with being different and that being different made you interesting.

As the year went on, and as the teasing and pranks continued, I felt like being different was less of a good thing, and more of a burden. I didn't feel like my brains and smarts made me unique, I felt like it made me a freak. I was treated like a circus animal that was trapped in a cage, being poked and prodded. I felt as if I was just an attraction that people paid to see, only to make fun of it.

"_You are not a freak, Shenae! You are special! You're smart, you're gifted and you should be proud of it!_" My mother told me that I was not a freak and to be happy for my brains, but every day that I would come home, with food thrown at me, or insults hurled at me, I would wish that I could be normal. Every day when I cam home, in tears from what people would say and do, I felt like it was less of a gift, and more of a curse.

Every night before I went to bed, I wished, hoped, prayed that my intelligence would be taken away and that I could just be average, normal. But every day when I woke up in the morning, and I took the 'test' and got the answers right, my hopes were dashed again. I was not like everyone else, I was not what I wanted to be, I was a freak. I would always be a freak.

"Today's the day, Shenae." I crossed off the day and looked into the mirror, seeing my suitcase leaning against the wall in the reflection, packed and ready for Forks, Washington.

I was going to spend the last year of my highschool career at Forks High School, with my average cousin Jessica Stanley, who was a senior at Forks High. I suppose I was a senior too, being the ripe age of almost 16 and on my way to college soon.

I wasn't very excited about moving to Forks for the year, but the thought of starting over, in a place where no one knew that I was gifted child, would be good. I could go there, and be normal, or at least act like it. I could make a new path and not continue on the one that people here set for me.

"Shenae! Let's go or you'll miss your flight." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at my mother. She knew better than to try and tell me I was going to miss my flight. I could tell what time it was just based off of the shadows on the walls on my room, and I had 3 hours until my flight left.

"You have to go through security!" I frowned and picked up my small suitcase and made my way out of my room, and up the stairs. I was not going to miss much here, besides my room, my mother and my father, and my house.

But the rest of it, the school, the people, my one 'friend' would not be missed. I would not look back, not feel sad or even care once I left. I had to survive a year of school and then I could go to college anywhere I wanted, and there I could be as gifted as I wanted.

"Shenae Marie Emilia Stanley!" I walked upstairs and was met by my mother screaming in my face, before her face flushed, in an apologetic way. Had she not heard me coming up the stairs?

"Oh. You're ready. Let's go." I nodded and followed my mother out to the car, dragging my small and pathetic looking suitcase behind me.

I didn't bring much with me, because I didn't have all that much to bring. I didn't really like shopping because I didn't exactly care how I looked. I wasn't in the spotlight for being beautiful or desirable, and definitely not for having nice clothes; rather for being 'a freak of nature'.

"You'll have fun there, Shenae. Jessica will take you shopping and she can get you a new wardrobe, and you can get your hair done. You can buy makeup and maybe even date." My mother had been hinting towards me being in a relationship since I was 14, desperately might I add, thinking that if I didn't have someone by the time I was 16, I wouldn't have anyone at all.

"As long as it is better than here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This is my new story, I tried to make it different than the ones I've already written. Depending on what people think, I may keep it around for a full story or I might just turn it into a short story.


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Shenae Marie Emilia Stanley. I was Shenae Marie Emilia Stanley and was almost 16 years old, and I was supposed to be a senior in high school and on my way to college next year. I had light brown hair, that had bits of blonde in it, making it look like it was too different colours, which I always hated. I had dark green eyes that seemed almost murky whenever I looked into the mirror. I had an odd shaped nose, it was thinner than I would have liked, and it had a slight hook at the end. I was short, as short as my cousin Jessica, she was 5'3 and I was 5'2, and I had been that height since I was 13. I was Shenae Marie Emilia Stanley, and I was a gifted child with issues.

I had issues that made me feel like being intelligent wasn't worth it. I was gifted, yes, but I also had cases of anxiety. I had social anxiety, specifically when I was in a large group of people, that would leave me feeling breathless and nauseous. My face would start to heat up and I would start blushing, leaving me as red as a tomato. Once I had started to blush, the shaking would start, followed by a squeakiness in my voice.

I was trying to get over my social anxiety, by taking medication and going to therapy, but it seemed like every step I took to get over my anxiety, every time I would get thrusted into a social situation, I would take 3 steps back. It was frustrating to a point of me wanting to scream and start ripping my hair out of my head.

"Shenae, we're at the airport." I looked at my mother and smiled, feeling like this opportunity to go to a smaller school, would really help with my anxiety.

I talked it over with my therapist, and we talked and made a list of pro's and con's, and came to the decision that I would go and live with my cousin. We both agreed that a smaller school and a smaller town would help with my anxiety by making me have to deal with a smaller amount of people.

She had contacted my parents and we all sat down together, in her office with those overstuffed, too comfortable chairs, that squeaked every time you moved, and discussed the risks and benefits of me switching schools and switching states. The benefits, my therapist decided, would outweigh the risks, and she even went on to say that this would be a healthy move for me. It would, she said, allow me to finish my last year of school without having too much anxiety to deal with. I had agreed, with the thought that maybe I could start a new life, where no one would know much about me.

My old school, compared to the one I was going to go to, was almost 4 times the size of Forks High School, and there were 1,253 students that went to my school. Add in the teachers, custodians, the other staff that worked there...it was a bad scene for anxiety. Everywhere I had walked, looked and went, there were always people there. You could never really be alone in that school, never really have a moment of peace; and peace was something I needed.

"We'll see you at Christmas. Be good and remember to have fun, Shenae. Let loose and do something that you would never do. Something unexpected." I listened to every word my mother told me, had wanted me to do, and as I got out of the cab, I mentally promised myself that I would try and do at least one thing that would make me uncomfortable; not that it would be hard. But as a promise to my mother, I would have fun, and let my hair down as she put it.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I spoke softly and closed the car door behind me, and took one last look at the car, before I stepped into the airport that would take me to a new place; a smaller place.

I was nervous about leaving, not because I would miss my school or the place I lived in, but because this felt like the first time I was ever alone. I felt like I was truly on my own, without my parents here to support me, without my books to keep me busy, and without my peers to torture me.

"_You are going to get on flight 182 to Seattle. From there you will take a smaller, commercial plane to Port Angeles. Your aunt will be there to pick you up." _I looked down at the ticket in my hand and stared at it for a moment, then looked up at the board of different flights and times in front of me.

This was the first time that I had flown, or even been in an airport with the intention to fly and I had no idea what I was doing. I knew that I had to go through security, but all I could see was people and people everywhere. I looked for signs directing where I was supposed to go, but with people everywhere, it was almost like tunnel vision; only it was anxiety vision.

I felt my breathing pick up, my face started to get flushed, I started to feel nausea rise in my stomach and throat. It wouldn't be too long before I would start shaking and I wouldn't be able to speak.

"Breathe Shenae." I muttered to myself and clamped my eyes shut, and took 3 deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling feeling the anxiety creep back down. It was a method my therapist suggested, and it hadn't worked every single time I tried, but it had worked well enough. It was a temporary method.

"Find security. You need to go with security." I opened my eyes and I still saw the crowds of people, but it seemed like less of an issue. As long as I could keep taking deep, calming breaths, I would be fine.

"Do you know where security is?" I asked a passing person quietly, and when they turned and looked at me, I felt heat once again, rush to my face.

"It's around the corner and over to the left." I thanked the person as quickly as I could, and scurried around the corner and to the left, and dropped my bag onto the security checkpoint desk. I waited impatiently as they checked my carry on bag, and then my passport.

"_Flight 182 now boarding to Seattle, Washington._" I looked around for the gate number, and once I found the direction of where it would be, I walked towards it, bumping into the people I was passing.

I felt my anxiety creep back up, but before it got too far, I took deep breaths, just like I was taught, and shoved it back down where it belonged. I put one foot in front of the other, and made my way to the desk by the gate.

"_Ticket and passport._" I handed the woman both, and looked around the airport taking in the last few sights and scenes of the place. This was the last time I was going to see it for a while, and I almost felt bad for being a tad giddy at the thought of leaving.

"_You can board now. Miss? Excuse me? You can board now._" I snapped out of my daze and looked at the woman, who was giving me a look of annoyance. I could feel glares of people behind me, and when I looked over my shoulder, I squeaked, and brushed past the woman behind the desk.

I briskly walked down the corridor and saw two more women standing at the end, with more than fake, smiles on their faces, taking the tickets out of people's hands. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and when I was asked for my ticket, I thrust it towards her, not trying to be rude, but just trying to get on the plane and into my seat.

Once I was there, I could ignore the people around me, pull out the book I had grabbed, and drift off into the literary world. I could drift off into a world where I could be my own person, I could think what I wanted and do what I wanted. I wouldn't be measured as a freak, or as a lunatic. I could be myself. I could be Shenae.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you to the reviewers:

girlwithabook2000

WolfGirl2012

carmeleissle5cullen

Thank you to the followers:

girlwithabook2000

cherryblossomstarz

WolfGirl2012

Unknown Ghost

DarkItalianAngel53

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

Elizabetch

DarkItalianAngel53

Sorry if I missed anyone!


	3. Chapter 3

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

I sat there, for more than a few hours, and by the time I had gotten off of the small, crowded and rickety commercial plane that flew from Seattle to Port Angeles, I was sore and stiff. I knew that if I wanted to make sure I wasn't so sore and stiff, I would have to stretch for quite a while to work out some of the kinks.

I had never been on a plane before, and the plane to Seattle had gone fairly well, making me think that maybe traveling by air wasn't so bad. But then I had gotten on the small, commercial plane that seated less than 100 people, I really experienced bad flying. There was turbulence that shook the plane from tip to tail, and it made my nerves jump. It didn't help that people on the plane kept talking about how the plan would crash.

Images floated through my mind of this teeny plane, falling from 30,000 feet to crash into the cold, hard ground. And if the falling plane wasn't horrific enough than surely the fiery ball of flames, that would be caused by the plane crashing, would really be the worst imaginable fate.

"We're almost there, miss. Can you please fasten your seatbelt? We are descending." I turned and stared at the flight attendant, the only one, and then looked down at my lap. My seatbelt was safely secured on my waist, it was there since we had taken off, and I had no intention of undoing it until we were safely on the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you still had your seatbelt on." I nodded and when I felt the plane lurch, I felt my pulse quicken and if I had looked at myself, from a different perspective, I was sure my skin would've paled 2 complexions.

"Do you want a bag miss?" I kept my hands wrapped around the arm rests, holding on with all my might, as if they were the only thing that were able to keep me stable.

"No." I clenched my jaw and felt anxiety take over me again, and I knew that this was neither the place nor the time. I clenched my eyes tight and as loudly and as clearly as I could, I repeated my therapists counting, breathing and phrasing tips.

'Breathe Shenae, breathe. Count to ten. Take deep breaths. You are safe, you are fine and you are not going to die.' I slowly inhaled, held the breath and exhaled, feeling calmer and more relaxed every time I had held the breathe. That was until the plane had lurched again, this time harder and more violently.

"We're going to die!" I screamed and looked around wildly, my eyes wide and my chest rising and falling at a rate that I considered close to the danger zone.

I could feel eyes on me, giving me all sorts of looks that made me feel crazy, but it was the flight attendants eye rolling, that made me really snap out of my delusional thoughts. I was not going to die, the plane was not going to crash and I could officially get off the death trap now.

"Miss, the plane has landed and you can get off now." I hastily unbuckled myself and threw the seatbelt from my body, and stood up faster than I should've. It wasn't a long flight, but it was a shaky one that left me feeling on edge and scared. So when I stood up, all that fear and the delusional death dreams, left me feeling miserable and weak.

I grabbed my carry-on/suitcase and ran off the plane, pushing past the flight attendant not noticing or caring for the snotty look she gave me. I wanted one thing and one thing only and that was to get off of this plane and on solid ground. Ground that did not shake and lurch every time the atmosphere did something strange.

"I m free." I felt like I should bend down and kiss the ground, the dirty, wet cement just to make sure I was actually on the ground and to celebrate my alive arrival. I decided against it however, when I saw the people that had gotten off the plane and the people in the viewing area of the airport. I was not about to draw attention to myself by acting like a psycho who liked to kiss concrete.

'Stop standing there like a freak, Shenae and walk inside.' I shook my head and like everyone else who had gotten off of the plane, I walked inside the main building.

I was very relieved and much more comfortable seeing the airport in Port Angeles was much smaller and everything was much closer together. There was no where near the amount of people in this airport as Seattle, obviously, and it made me feel like I was in control of so much more.

"Shenae?" I turned around and looked at a woman, who I recognized as my aunt, holding a sign out with my name on it. I hadn't seen her in quite a few years, but I still recognized her, mainly because of the nose that she, my mother and I had all shared.

The thin nose with the slight hook on the end, that almost seemed a bit too odd for our faces. Our nose didn't make us look unattractive, so to speak, but instead it seemed like someone had taken our real noses and given us these ones instead.

"Aunt Danielle." I spoke quietly, feeling a tad bit shy at the woman who was standing in front of me, almost an exact twin of my mother, but instead of dark brown, almost black, hair, she had light blonde hair.

"Shenae I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? Are you excited for your last year of high school?" I wasn't quite sure how to answer her, whether I should give her an exact answer and my exact feelings, or whether I should lie.

"I'm...going to be finished my last year." I didn't hide the evident un-excitement in my voice, or the nervousness either. Truth be told, my mother and father wanted me to go to college and not waste my intelligence, but I didn't want college.

I wanted to travel and explore the world beyond books, beyond smarts and see it for what it was. I wanted to help build schools in Africa for kids who didn't already have a school, or build houses in India for those who were homeless. I wanted to travel all over Australia, New Zealand and China. I wanted to visit the pyramids of Egypt, visit the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre.

"Well...let's get going. Jessica is at school and she should be home by the time we get to Forks." I nodded and followed my aunt out of the airport and to her car, which really wasn't a car but more of an SUV that looked like it was half tank.

"I'll put your stuff into the back, you get into the front." I listened to my aunt and got into the front seat and buckled up. I waited a few seconds and then my aunt got into the front seat and started her tank of an SUV.

"Forks here we come." She spoke with a hint of laughter to her voice, as if Forks was something special and wonderful. I had never seen it myself, from how far it was in Washington, and from the fact that it was in the, seemingly middle of nowhere, it didn't seem like much. Just because I wanted to go to a smaller school and live in a smaller town did not mean that I wouldn't miss the joys of a big city.

"Is it nice?" I asked with plenty of curiosity, feeling like maybe I should know more about the place I was going to stay for the year. I wanted to know what there was to do for fun around there, after promising my mother and father that I would try and let my hair down, I needed to know where and what I could have fun with.

"It rains a lot. There isn't a whole lot to do. There's a small bowling alley, a few small shops, a grocery store, a post office, a fire hall, a police station. Most teens go to the beach on weekends or they go to Port Angeles and do some bigger shopping, or go to the movies." I nodded and took in everything she said, and wanted to inwardly and outwardly frown.

Most of the things she said that 'teens' liked to do, involved going out with friends and I hardly had any friends in my old city, and I knew next to no one here. I mean I knew my cousin Jessica, but she had her own friends, her own life and I doubted she would want to spend time with her loser-like cousin.

"I'm sure you'll meet lots of new people and make lots of friends." I, Shenae, was not good at making friends, but to make sure I had a new life, I would damn well try.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you to the reviewers:

DarkItalianAngel53

WolfGirl2012

ambunny

carmeleissle5cullen

lilsis321

pischouette

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

xXwritteninthestarsXx

camsam17

New Ends

Lyric Dreams

midgely98

girlsacred

666AnimeFan666

SaenchaClause

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967

Thank you to the followers:

zonkedmuesli

xXwritteninthestarsXx

leeyfjs

RANDOM COOKIE NINJA

midgely98

lilsis321

girlsacred

pischouette

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967


	4. Chapter 4

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

The first time I had actually saw Jessica, apart from visiting those long summers ago, it was when she was just getting out of school. She was wearing all too tight jeans, and a low cut shirt with a leather jacket over top. The leather jacket was too big for her, it wad draping off of her shoulders, and I had assumed that it belonged to the guy whose arm was around her shoulders.

She had dark blonde/light brown hair that she had curled and it was about the same length of mine, but hers looked shinier, fuller and better than mine. She had some similarities to me, we had the same shape of eyes and the same over all facial structure, but I had a cursed nose and she had a smaller, button like nose.

"Jessica!" My aunt had waved to Jessica, and I saw her roll her eyes and pull away from the arm around her shoulders, handing the jacket back after, then she made her way towards us. She still held a look of annoyance, I wasn't sure whether it was towards my aunt, or to me, but if I had to say, I would say my aunt.

"Jessica! You remember your cousin, Shenae don't you?" I felt Jessica's eyes on me and I turned and met her gaze. I felt myself being analyzed, my physical appearance being scrutinized and I wasn't sure how I had felt about it.

I had been scrutinized before, but not solely based on my appearance and body language and stature. I had been looked over, glared at, stared at, ignored, but for some reason the way Jessica was looking at me, was making me feel very uncomfortable and I started to blush.

"No. I don't." She finally stopped staring at me, and I took the opportunity to pull my clothes closer to my body, not trying to show off my body figure, but to try and make myself disappear within myself.

"Well she's going to be spending the year with us." I looked away from Jessica and focused on my aunt, not wanting to watch Jessica's expression. I didn't want to see her glaring at me, or giving me her icy, unimpressed looks, feeling them was bad enough.

"Why?" I looked to my aunt and then to Jessica, there was an unspoken conversation going on between them, and from the looks she was shooting towards her mom, I didn't want to get into the middle of it.

"Get in the car Jessica. We're going home and then you can show her around Forks and take her down to La Push." I opened my mouth to protest, hopefully trying to get Jessica on my side, but before I could utter one breath, my aunt interrupted.

"You're going to do it, Jessica and you're going to like it." I got into the car, scrambling into the back, to avoid the tyrannical mess that would be Jessica, if I didn't get out of her way.

I had remembered, when we were younger and we had got along, for the most part. We liked to play together, I would choose something to play and then Jessica would choose something to play, she always hated my choices. She would like to play with barbies and dolls, her favourite part was dressing them and doing their hair, and I would always play along, even though I wanted to do something else. When it had gotten to my turn and I wanted to play something she didn't, she would throw a small tantrum until her mom had told her to cut it out.

It almost reminded me of now, in this moment, Jessica wanting to go shopping and dress up and spend time with her boyfriend, again assuming, and me wanting to go and read in a corner. We were so different that it was a bit surprising we had gotten along so well as kids.

"I have to work a night shift and your father won't be back for another week. Be good. Have fun girls!" I had gotten out and just barely taken my bag out of the back, when my aunt took off and drove back down the road, leaving me and Jessica.

"How are we getting to..." I was stopped by a hand in front of my face and I stopped talking and saw Jessica giving me a hard look.

"I have a date tonight. I'll show you first beach and then you're on your own." I nodded, giving Jessica the answer she wanted, even though I was practically shaking in my shoes, at the prospect of being left alone in a place I hadn't been to, in such a long while.

"Are you coming in or not?" I snapped out of my daze, shaking my head to clear it, and followed Jessica into the house. It hadn't changed too much from what I remembered, the only real difference was furniture being moved around.

But besides that, the living room was the same with dark brown walls, dark mahogany furniture, and white couches and recliners all strewn throughout the living room. There was quite a big TV on the wall across from the couch, with a stereo, DVD player, some kind of cable or fibre optic box, and a game system.

"You better be ready in 15 minutes or else I'm leaving without you!" I heard Jessica's voice, not from beside me, but from upstairs, and I once again, burst out of my daze and slowly walked upstairs, wondering where I was going to be staying.

I didn't know if there were going to be two beds in Jessica's room, or if I was going to have my own room, or if I was just going to be a couch crasher. When I was younger, Jessica and I had shared a room, finding that while we were different, we were still cousins.

But now it seemed that it may not be the same. Jessica had gotten popular, or at least I thought so by how she dressed and acted. She had the typical 'pretty, thin, girl with decent sized breasts' that seemed to define popularity. It seemed that now we were too different and on different social ladders.

"Your room is at the far end of the hall. Away from mine. Hurry up and get changed." I looked down at what I was wearing, and then looked at what Jessica was wearing, and thought that by her standards, she was the one that needed to get dressed.

"I like what I'm wearing." I walked into my room and threw my bag on the bed, and took everything in. When I was here in the summers, it was a storage space/office with boxes piled ceiling high with different papers and documents that my aunt and uncle thought worth keeping. I didn't understand why they needed every little bit of paper they were given, but they seemed to think it was important.

"This is my room for the year." I looked at the double sized bed that was pressed against the wall, a window above it and to the right, with no screen might I add, not that I would have to use it. It was, or it did, get cold here so I had a feeling that instead of trying to open it, I should be shoving blankets in front of it.

"Shenae! Are you ready?" I sighed and switched a few items of clothing before I walked out of the room and ran down the stairs. I didn't see Jessica in front of me, so I had figured that she was in the kitchen or dining room.

I was right when I was her coming out of the kitchen, with a large paper bag under her arm. I tried to peer in the bag, being curious, but she pushed past me before I had gotten a chance. I followed her out of the door and was about to ask how we were going to get there, when I saw a nice-ish dark blue car sitting in front of the house.

"I can't wait until my car's back." I heard Jessica mutter and I got into the car, following her, and was met by the guy from the school, smiling at me.

"So you're Shenae." I nodded and looked him over while blushing, from being in the 'spotlight'. He had dirty blonde hair that wasn't long enough to hang down in his eyes, but could still be styled. He had a boyish smile that made him seem immature, like most guys his age.

"Yeah." I spoke softly and felt my face getting even redder, as he continued to stare at me, doing nothing for my anxiety. I was usually fine when I was just meeting one new person, but when they continued to stare me down, that made it worse.

'One awkward meeting down, who knows how many to go.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alright so it has been a while and I know this chapter is going to be slow, but I am going through writers block and a bit of inconsistent writing style syndrome (as I like to call it). So all in all this chapter it okay.

Thank you to the reviewers:

pischouette

Guest

Jasmine

WolfGirl2012

lilsis321

Thank you to the followers:

willow0live

noblesrus

books.

DaniCz

vmarslovahhh18

.313

xXSatanSkittlesXx

wolfgirlisawesome

NobleAndAncientLineBlack

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

samtoenail

.313

xXSatanSkittlesXx


	5. Chapter 5

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

I got out of the car and had walked less than twenty feet when I had felt the sand on my feet and in between my toes, easily filling the space between my toes. I could hear Mike, Jessica's boyfriend and Jessica walking behind me, they were talking quietly. From the feeling that I had, the familiar feeling of someone staring at your back, I knew their hushed whispers were about me.

I ignored, or tried to ignore, the staring and instead focused on the beach we were on, First Beach I believe, and was shocked at how beautiful it actually looked. It wasn't your typical white-sandy beach with green roaring ocean, but it was different and that made it beautiful. The beach was clear of small rocks, and there were large driftwood logs strewn around, which made me think they were basically benches. There were towering cliffs that shouldered the beach and even a few boulders on the beach that the ocean clashed with.

The ocean. It wasn't clear and green-blue, it was dark and grey almost as if had just rained and stirred up the ocean. It was far more beautiful and breathtaking than any other ocean or lake I had ever seen and I could just lay down on the beach and stare at it.

"We like to come and surf here on the weekends." I looked at Mike and Jessica, then looked back towards the grey, moving waves and found it unbelievable that they liked to surf here. The waves, while they were beautiful, didn't seem like they were big enough to be surfed on.

"The drug taking natives are here." I looked past Jessica and Mike, down towards the far edge of the beach, and saw 4 giant men, kicking a soccer ball back and forth between them. I couldn't see them in detail, but from what I could see and make out, they had muscles upon muscles, making them look bulky and colossal.

"Who are they?" I spoke quietly, almost rhetorically, but I still got an answer from Mike, who held a dangerous tone of jealousy.

"They are the Quileute's. They are all stalky and big like that. They walk around like they own the place and like they're the shit." I glared at Mike , at the swear word he uttered and turned my attention back to the men.

It wasn't that I was naive to swearing, I had heard almost every swear word in the book, but that didn't mean that I liked hearing them. I thought swearing was nothing but an excuse for a feeble mind to communicate and no one really had a feeble mind.

"They don't look like they would be rude or arrogant." I wasn't exactly sure why I was feeling so curious about them. I shouldn't be curious or want to know about them, they all looked like they could snap me in two with just one twitch of their muscles.

"You don't know anything, Shenae." I turned to look at Jessica, even opening my mouth to correct her, when I felt something hard connect with my head.

I fell to the ground and clutched the side of my head with my hand, and started to feel the world spinning. There was no real one point that I could focus on, and I could briefly hear Jessica and Mike's voice, followed by 4 deep voices. I closed my eyes to try and stop the spinning, not that it was working, and when I opened them, I saw the 4 men standing above me.

If I thought they were huge when they were across the beach, then while they were in front of me, they were certainly nothing but mountainous. Their muscles seemed to be even larger up close, well defined arms, shoulders and chests, led to smooth, hard looking stomachs that led to a deep set of 'v's. All of them were only wearing a pair of cut off shorts and it would've seemed off and a little bit bizarre.

"Way to kick the ball into her head, Jared." I looked around at the 3 of them, not really sure where the 4th one had gone, when I saw Jared, I assumed, bend down to my level. He held a goofy, offset grin on his face, and held out his hand to me.

I blushed and felt my anxiety creep back up, feeling like it was pushed back due to the shock of having a soccer ball kicked into my head. Here were 3 attractive men, the most attractive men I had ever seen in my life, standing around me, and one with his hand held out to me, and all I could do was blush.

"Hey I'm Jared. I'm sorry about the soccer ball. I didn't think it would go so far." I felt my breathing pick up, along with my heated, red face, and counted down the steps to my anxiety.

First came the breathing and the blushing, then came the stuttering and shaky hands, followed by sweating, nausea and pounding headache, and then finally fainting. I had only gotten to the fainting point once, and that was when I had first had suspicions about my anxiety. From then on, for the most point, I was able to keep my anxiety to the sweating or the headache step/stage.

"I think you broke her." I looked around the circle of people around me, feeling my hands start to shake, kicked in the breathing routine my therapist taught me. Deep breath in, hold and exhale. Deep breath in, hold and exhale.

"I''m Shenae..." I spoke quietly, both on purpose and accidentally, but I knew they had heard me, when Jared grinned.

"So you do speak English. That's good. Anyway I'm sorry about the soccer ball. I guess we got a little carried away." I felt around my head for the goose egg, hopefully, and was relieved when I found it. I was going to have a sore head, but it was better to have a goose egg on my head then not.

"This is Sam, Embry, you know me Jared, and this is Paul. With your cellphone that seemed to go flying." I looked at the new man that had joined the circle, and when I saw him, my face went to a deeper shade of red than I have ever felt. I could feel the heat radiate off of my face, and I was sure that if I had put my cold hands on my face, they would be warmed instantly.

"Here's your phone." I looked into Paul's eyes, when he had replaced Jared's body at my level, while I was sitting on the ground, and I had to blink rapidly to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

I saw in his eyes, an extreme amount of emotions swirling in his deep brow eyes, flashing from love to adoration, to rage, to confusion, to love and then back to a mix between anger and adoration.

I noticed the comparison between him and the other men, but also the differences they all held. He had a strong set jaw that complimented his thin lips and his slightly broad nose, but it suited him. He was shorter than the biggest one, Sam I figured, but he was still easily over 6'1". They all were over 6'1" and all had strong, well defined bodies, but it seemed like Paul's were...more...impressive. He looked like a Greek God, shaped and created to make the human women melt into a puddle of desire and drool. I was no exception.

"I..." I felt them all staring at me, I tired to fight off my rising anxiety, but with Paul and the rest of the men staring at me, including Jessica and Mike nattering in the background. It made it extremely difficult. I hated having this much attention and this many pairs of eyes focused on me, and it only made the stages of my anxiety progress faster.

"If you said I broke her, then Paul must have destroyed her." Paul, the giant in front of me, was watching me with a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite pinpoint, but it sent me into a spiral downwards.

I reached stage one, stage two and three, leaving me at the nausea and headache. I clenched my hands and clenched my eyes closed feeling the same, vile feeling rise up my throat. I was going to go to stage 5 and that would not be a good stage to reach.

"Hey are you okay?" I heard his deep voice and I turned my head away, bent down and felt the involuntary shudder that left the contents of my stomach spewing out of my mouth.

'Good going Shenae. Way to throw up in front of the giant Greek God.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thank you to the reviewers:

pischouette

WolfGirl2012

NobleAndAncientLineBlack

carmeleissle5cullen

jk (guest)

I have a question dealing with the next chapter: **Should the next chapter be in Paul's POV or Shenae's?**


	6. Chapter 6

I Will Follow You Into The Dark

I was ready to let out the frustrations of patrol, it was bad enough having to patrol, but having to patrol with Leah, was even worse. By the end of patrol, I was ready to kick a soccer ball around, elbow my brothers and let my anger slip out slowly.

"Jared!" I kicked the ball towards him, with enough force to knock a full grown man to his feet. That was a benefit of being a werewolf, we had strength and we had speed, so doing normal activities that usually took a strain on normal men, was nothing to us.

"Got it!" I ran towards the goal that we had set up and waited for Jared to pass the ball back to me. Once it had touched my foot, I kicked it towards the goalie, Embry and smirked as he fell back with the force I used.

I ran back to the centre line, just a line drawn in the sand, and let out a 'whoop' with Jared. We were winning this game, and it felt nice knowing that we were kicking our alpha's ass in soccer, as well as our brother. We were all genuinely competitive in the pack, it was a healthy competitive streak, for the most part.

"Go Jared!" I kicked the ball to his, once again, and watched as he pulled his foot back, and it connected with the ball. We all stopped and watched the ball fly over Embry's head, not really moving or reacting, until we saw it connect with a pale face's head. I saw her fall, clutching her head in the process and I was a tad bit shocked that she was still conscious.

"Way to go Jared." I laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, deciding to be less of an ass, and I ran over and grabbed her cell phone that flew out of her hands.

By the time I had turned around, I saw my alpha and my brothers, crowding around the pale face. I glanced briefly at the other two pale faces, the guy I recognized as Mike, was wearing his football jacket. It made me want to roll my eyes and beat his ass.

"Paul has your cellphone." I pushed Jared out of the way and took his place, crouching in front of her, and I held out my hand with her cellphone in hand.

"Here's your phone." I watched her hold her bump and when she looked into my eyes, I almost dropped her phone out of pure damn shock.

I had just imprinted on a pale face with dark green eyes, eyes that almost reminded me of a swamp. They looked mysterious and enchanting, and they drew me in, so far in, that I didn't think I could ever get back out. She had long dark hair that was thick and wispy and it made her look like a goddess, one that lived by the ocean and always had the breeze flowing through her hair. She was much shorter than me, not that I really cared, and when my eyes traveled down her body, I wanted to let out a growl.

"If you said I broke her, then Paul must have destroyed her." I looked away from my imprint and focused my attention on my pack brothers.

I felt an angry growl build up in my chest, feeling her head for the bump, and I wanted to jump Jared and start beating the crap out of him. He had kicked the ball and made it hit her head, he was the reason she was lying on the beach with a bump the size of a baseball on her head.

'Jared. Jared. Ball. Imprint. Hurt. Jared. Jared. Jared hurt my imprint.' I let out a small growl and moved my body to stand up, when I sensed something wrong. I looked down at my imprint and heard her breathing and heartbeat pick up.

I watched her face flush and I reached out to feel her forehead, when I felt her leaning into my body. At first I was ecstatic because I had thought she was feeling the connection I was and she wanted to be closer.

I saw her beautiful lips part and her mouth open, followed by a river of vomit, that landed on me. It fell on my stomach and the upper part of my chest. I could hear my pack brothers laughing at me, at the fact that my imprint had vomited all over me. I briefly looked down, at the vomit that covered my body, and tried to hide my look of disgust.

"Oh my god, Shenae. Did you just throw up on him?" My eyes snapped up to meet the other pale faced girl, and I had to stop myself from getting angry and phasing. She was taking attitude with my imprint and I would not let it stand.

"I...I'm so sorry..." I watched her push herself up stumbling at first and I held my hands out, ready to catch her, but she pushed herself away from me, away from my brothers.

She stumbled towards the pale face and I briefly heard Shenae, my imprint, mumble the name 'Jessica'. I told myself to remember that name, so that if she ever took a tone or attitude with Shenae again, I would know what bitch to go after.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I was mortified, horrified and embarrassed more than enough to last me my whole life. I had just thrown up on the hottest, most attractive man I have ever seen. To make matters worse, Jessica had imprinted that horrific memory in my brain, within not even the first second we were in the car, by laughing at me.

"I cannot believe you threw up on him!" I turned my face away and wiped my hand across my face, brushing away tears of embarrassment. I cannot believe I had actually gotten to the stage of getting sick.

I had tried to calm myself down, but with the way he was looking at me, Paul, and the way everyone was crowding around me...I couldn't calm myself down.

"I'm embarrassed enough." I muttered and buckled up, grateful that Jessica took enough pity on me t drive me to her house, before she went on her date.

I didn't think I would have the strength or the gumption to find my way back, or even to a place where I could call a cab, after the horrifying scene that took place. I felt weak, light-headed and all I wanted to do was have a shower and go to bed.

I was sticky and my body was covered in sweat that I had gotten from the heat not only he, but all of the giant men radiated. But Paul's warmth...it was different and it didn't just warm my body but it seemed to warm me to the core. It was like his entire being, his everything, made me feel warm, safe and protected. It was something I really had never, ever really felt before, and it made my head spin more than it already was.

"We're here. You can get out now." That was as compassionate as Jessica was towards me, and even as I stumbled out of the car, the bump on my head throbbing, I was hoping for more. I wanted more compassion from her, because we were family, we were blood relatives and blood was supposed to be thicker than water.

'Paul...' I thought of the way he looked at me and the mixed emotions that were going through his eyes, the way they kept shifting in his deep, brown eyes. I couldn't help but be a tad bit confused and creeped out at the way he watched me as I scurried away, and the disappointment I felt when he didn't follow me.

The one side of me, the intellectual side was arguing that I had just met him and that for someone to be the enamored with an individual, was surely the work of a serial killer, and I should stay far away from him. But the other side, the side that involved my obviously confused emotions, was arguing that, yes it was creepy, but it had felt good. It had felt right to be stared at and watched that way.

'I am slowly going crazy.' I muttered before I made my way up to my temporary room and changed into my pj's, before I crashed on my bed, twisting and turning until I was half covered by my blankets. And once I was half covered, I fell into an awkward sleep that was filled with images of a naked Paul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry for the short chapter and long awaited update. I had to re-write this chapter at least 5 times because I had no idea how to start it. I hope you like it anyway!

Thank you to the reviewers:

kyra3015

pischouette

NobleAndAncientLineBlack

Adorablethor

CreedsGirl

carmeleissle5cullen

Thank you to the favorite-rs:

jaelynnking

CreedsGirl

Adorablethor

ValentineNoir

Thank you to the followers:

jaelynnking

JLovesEmbry

helloyellowmeadow

CreedsGirl


End file.
